


Prompt No. 38: Touch

by Anythingtoasted



Series: 100Fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anythingtoasted/pseuds/Anythingtoasted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Touch (No.38)<br/>Characters: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin<br/>Pairing: Sirius/Remus<br/>Era: Post-Hogwarts, Pre-War<br/>In which Sirius is in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt No. 38: Touch

He presses an open-mouthed kiss against the slender arch of that brown shoulder blade, just where it curves over, his arms wrapped fully around Remus’ shoulders and his long, freckled arms. He rests his nose, then his forehead, on that one perfect plane that is part and parcel of Remus, and inhales the smells of that day – traffic; outside; soap; sweat. Content he just breathes in and out, feeling all at once his legs folded beneath him on the unvarnished wooden floor, his hair lying on Remus’ shoulder, their breathing. He feels the moment begin, perfect, and end, slightly less.

He slides his nose against Remus’ back again, the hard cartilage of its bridge lying flat against his skin. From here he can just see light through the window, see the brown dots on Remus from the sun, see the white, puckered flesh of a tiny, crescent-shaped scar. 

From here, he can (almost) see  _everything._


End file.
